Breaking Ice
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by Shigiya. Weiss is talked into meeting her girlfriends' parents and like the protective mothers they are, they want to make sure Weiss is good enough for their daughters. Rated M for strong adult themes, NotSafeForWork, contains futanari (women with penis)


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

_Commissioned by Shigiya._

_So, this was long overdue. And a lot to cover._

**Breaking Ice**

"Meeting your parents?" Weiss inquired as she crossed on leg over the other.

"Well, yeah," Yang began. "They've deduced enough that we are clearly seeing someone so it's only a matter of time before they do meet you."

"We can't keep it in the dark forever," Blake then added from her bed, looking up from the book. "We're in a relationship after all and after we graduate it's going to be a lot more difficult to keep it a secret. Not that we should, but polyamorous relationships aren't exactly common."

Yang dangled her feet over the edge of her bed. "We might have to tell our parents eventually, especially ours." She gestured at herself and Ruby. "At least Blake could potentially keep the polyamorous part a secret, but our parents are going to have some questions if they see us three together like that."

Weiss sighed. "I…guess. Can't say this doesn't put a lot of pressure on me though. And that's not including telling _my _family about this. Winter and I have always been the closest and shared a lot of things between us, but this…"

"A relationship is still a relationship," Ruby weighed in. "I mean, I'm worried too, but I personally think that we will manage even if our parents don't approve as long as we have each other!"

The positive thinking of her adorkable leader made her smile. "I suppose you have a point. I'm guessing you brought this up because of the summer vacation?"

"What better ways to spend it than to travel from place to place, meet the families, and hang out together?" the brawler asked with a grin. "I know mom and dad are gonna love you, Weiss."

"I think my dad has been the one most sceptical of the Schnee name and that was before I told him of you," Blake said. "My parents' opinions have changed to the point that my mom especially wants to meet all of you."

"Oh." A gentle heat crept up over Weiss' cheeks. She tucked some loose strands of heir behind her ear. "Well, if you guys put it that way…I suppose I should meet them. I haven't exactly made up any plans for the summer vacation anyway. Okay. Let's do it."

Her teammates cheered as they immediately produced the Scrolls to the fencer's surprise, who rolled her eyes good naturedly before heading to the bathroom.

This summer vacation would be quite interesting.

* * *

"So your father is okay with you borrowing the car?"

"Oh for sure. I have a license after all. It's not the first time," Yang replied.

"Fair enough then," Weiss stated and cast her gaze down. The light-blue blouse and skirt with snow-white stockings suddenly didn't feel proper enough. Or was it too formal? She was beginning to mentally panic. "Although I have to admit, I expected to meet your father and step-mother together with Ruby; I was under the impression that your birth-mother—" She stopped herself abruptly. "No, never mind."

"It's okay, Weiss. I don't mind. It's true that my real mom left me and dad, but ever since I managed to get in contact with her again we have made some strides to reconnect. We still butt heads from time to time, sure, but she's still my mom and I want you to meet her. I want her to be part of my life again and that includes meeting my girlfriend."

Weiss reached out and offered the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I understand. I still feel incredibly nervous though, meeting your mother, yours and Ruby's father and your step-mother, and eventually Blake's parents. That's a lot of first impressions I have to manage, you know."

The brawler chortled. "You'll be fine, Ice Queen! Just relax. We're almost there."

"Your mother sure lives a long way from the city; we're practically in the middle of the woods," Weiss noted. "It feels kind of ominous…"

"Mom has always preferred small villages over the big city," Yang explained. "An hour away from the city and about ten-to-fifteen minutes from the nearest town, just the way she likes it."

"I see." Weiss lazily watched the forest around her as she slipped into a non-particular train of thought. Being in a relationship with multiple partners was one thing, but to meet all of their parents was nerve-wrecking. And they would have to meet hers at least once, but she knew damn well that she could not – and would not – introduce them as her romantic partners. Their parents did not know about all four of them being romantically together and neither should Weiss' parents know.

Following that line of thought, what of her teammates' parents? Would Yang's mother be like her daughter? No, that couldn't be; from what the brawler had told them her mother was vastly different – someone like Yang would never leave their family behind – and that was honestly a scary thought to think of.

Just what sort of woman was Yang's mother?

"Oh, we're here."

Already? Weiss immediately straightened as she took a good look on their surroundings; the village they drove into looked like what you would expect of a minor settlement; humble and welcoming, but not particularly modern.

Yang drove up to one of the larger cabins and just that was enough to make the heiress shiver. It looked rather intimidating, but word was that Yang's mother was the `head honcho´ of the village.

It was more intimidating up-close as the brawler knocked on the door and further begged the question just what kind of woman her mother was. Would she be dragged out back and shot if she as much even looked at her weird?

The door opened up and the fencer released a breath she wasn't aware she had held when her eyes met crimson ones. The woman was only slightly taller than Yang, but looked so much like her; from the tip of her cowlick hair down to the jawline. Crows-feet were barely visible on her expressionless face as she regarded Weiss more than she acknowledged Yang with a slowly growing stern glare. The glare softened, but there was still something intense in her gaze as she kept eyeing the heiress. She was dressed black slacks, but no foot-wear, and a black-and-red shallow cut t-shirt that hugged ample mounds; a beaded necklace hung around her throat and her jet-black hair, curved like feathers, was done up in a ponytail.

"Hey, mom."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, Yang. I wasn't expecting you so early."

"It takes a while to get here so we went ahead of schedule a little. That's not a problem, right?"

"Even if it was there's nothing to do about it now anyway," the older woman stated and her features greatly softened. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Yang replied. Though the hug that followed was awkward, it was heart-warming nonetheless. They were trying.

That was until the blonde's mother eyed the heiress passively over again. Like a moment ago, her gaze changed; it was charged, then steely even as she inspected the heiress. "So this is your girlfriend and partner you've told me about?" She curtly held out her hand. "Raven Branwen."

Weiss nearly squeaked. "W-Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Branwen!"

"Weiss _Schnee_. Right." Raven arched a brow at that and smirked ever so slightly. "I didn't take you for a gold-digger, Yang."

"Hey! That's not why I—"

"That was a joke," her mother dismissively interrupted. "Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home."

The core of the humble abode was Spartan in design with a few antiques strewn about; long, single-edged swords hung along one wall and a couple of Mistral-esque paintings decorated the rest. The living-room was spacious and certainly felt bigger than it was with so little furniture around; a sofa-bed, a bookshelf, a kotatsu, and a drawer and small tables for the antiques. The kitchen was more as its own section than a separate room and a sturdy wooden set of stairs lead up to a second floor.

"You've got a cozy home, Miss Branwen."

"I'm sure it feels empty compared to your mansion, but thanks," Raven responded. "I'll get the tea ready. Have a seat."

The idea of sitting directly on the floor struck Weiss as odd, but she had to admit that the heater underneath the low dining table was a delight, and certainly warmer than Raven's welcome for sure.

"Yang…does your mother hate me already?" she asked.

The brawler snorted. "No, no! That's just how she is. Don't take it personally." She pulled the heiress close and kissed her temple. "She's just not a people-person, but she'll warm up to you in no time. You're my girlfriend after all; she _has_ to."

Weiss giggled. "Well, that's a relief."

"Look at you two, all snuggled up and laughing." The older woman was suddenly at the other end of the kotatsu with two cups ready. "How adorable." She placed one of the cups in front of her and offered the fencer the other as she took her seat-

"Uhm…Mom?" Yang pointed at herself, a single brow arched. "What about me?"

"You can have tea when you get back from grocery-shopping," her mother casually replied. "You got here earlier than I expected, remember? I haven't gone out to restock yet."

"And you want me to do it while you interrogate my girlfriend?"

"If it's not too much trouble." The older woman eyed Weiss with a hint of a smirk. "I would love to get to know my possibly future daughter-in-law after all."

Weiss went rigid. Flushed and shifting nervously in her seat, she did not like where the conversation was heading. "Uhm…I…"

"Fair enough, just don't go too hard on her!" Yang said and chuckled as she stole a kiss from the fencer. While it took Weiss' mind off Raven for a hot second, the heiress went back to the nervous mess she was when Yang broke it off and got up. "I'll catch you two later then!"

Raven smiled at her. "Take your time, Yang."

The moment the front door closed Raven resumed her intense stare and Weiss found herself wishing she was anywhere but here. "Let's skip straight to brass tacks, girl. What is Yang to you?"

"W-What?"

"I know your sort; whorehounds who fool around and doesn't care how many hearts they break along the way." She nonchalantly sipped her tea. "Rich kids tend to never be serious."

"H-Hey, that's _not_ who I am!" Weiss snapped back. Might as well go all out. "I love your daughter, Miss Branwen! If anything, I'm grateful that she's not using me for my money! There's not even a hefty inheritance in it for me; I renounced that when I decided to make a name for myself as a Huntress!"

"It's almost admirable how you lie with such conviction." Raven brought her cups to her lips for a long sip. She sighed contently. "Are you not going to touch your tea? It's better when it's hot."

Weiss stared at her, taken aback. "Wha- What's _that_ supposed to mean? How dare you accuse me-"

"I have trouble trusting people." Her gaze was cast downwards. "And with my daughter prying her way back into my life, I've come to grow…protective of her. Heh. It must sound strange to you. I'm sure she has told you plenty of stories about me."

Weiss eyed the older woman with mild disdain. "…Just that you left when she was a child. She forgot to mention that you're really obnoxious."

Raven chuckled. "Cute. You've got moxie, Schnee; I like that in a girl." And at the drop of a hat her glare softened; the intensity in her eyes remained, but it was off, like a wanton burning in her crimson pools as she flashed a lopsided, sultry smirk as she got up and walked over. "Like I said, I've grown protective of my daughter. And if you are involved with Yang then I need to see if you're good enough for her."

"What are—"

Before Weiss could act the older woman was beside her; a hand gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer as Raven fiercely claimed her lips. There was no gentleness to it; Raven was kissing her dominantly, nipping at her lower-lip, burying fingers in snow-white tresses and pressing herself up against the heiress. Her tongue pried soft lips open and snaked its way inside the girl's oral cavern as it coiled and explored, asserting dominance whilst her daughter's girlfriend was still reeling from the shock.

This couldn't be happening! Weiss' mind reeled trying to process the situation, but the overwhelming shock and growing heat was too much for her.

It hadn't even been minutes since Yang had left and already the situation had derailed. Raven was-

_Skilled…_

-Kissing – no, making out with her! It wasn't even sloppy, but hungry, almost possessive-like. She was held firmly against the older woman, desperate to-

_Feel…_

-Push away, but to no avail. Her tongue was suckled in-between the lip-locks and her mouth was busied with soft, talented lips. It was kisses from someone experienced, someone who knew how to make you mewl and despite themselves desire just a little more, with nips and teeth stinging so painfully sweet, keeping you in line…

Weiss gripped Raven's shoulders, the blonde brawler coming to mind, and managed to push enough to create a small distance between them. Curiously, she was almost out of breath despite having taken singing lessons for years yet Raven was unaffected.

"W-What…What are you d-doing?!" she managed to utter. Muscles tensed as she kept pushing against the arm snaked around her waist. "I'm Yang's girlfriend and you're…! How can you-!"

"It's alarmingly simple, princess," the older woman replied, eyes narrow and stern. "I've been alone for a long time and only recently taken on the role as a mother. I don't trust people around my daughter and I'm in need of a good lay. Prove you're good enough for Yang by getting along with your mother-in-law and we won't have any more trouble."

Weiss glared at her with wide eyes, appalled. "You can't be serious! That makes no sense at all and it's basically ra—!"

A hand slipped underneath her skirt, startling the fencer. Another felt its way down and settled upon dancing over Weiss' inner, upper thigh; nothing rough, just alarmingly intimate enough to make the heiress freeze up.

Raven snickered. "I'm good at persuading people. I wouldn't go so far as to do anything against your will. And don't give me that look; I felt the way you kissed me back just now.

Weiss averted her glare, her hands balled up into fists. She was angry at herself for having ended up getting involved with all of this. However, having grown up in a strict family where being above the depravity of the flesh was to be expected, was it unreasonable that having a sexual awakening through several partners became the norm? What was another partner in her already open relationship with her team?

She shook her head. This was Yang's mother-

"You know, Yang won't be back for a while… How about we get to know each other properly? You'll find that I'm more experienced than my daughter and I won't tell if you don't." The older woman got up and seemingly let Weiss come to the conclusion herself as the heiress's gaze wandered…

And then she saw it; the outline in Raven's slacks, long and unmistakeable. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at Raven who merely nodded in affirmation.

Like mother, like daughter, Weiss supposed. A part of her screamed at the fencer to get up and leave, to call Yang…and the other voice whispered sweet temptations as her body grew warmer.

She really had fallen hadn't she? From basically being her team's sexual outlet to…well, this could only go one way couldn't it?

The shame was drowned out by hunger – by curiosity. The taboo lingered on her mind and despite herself Weiss knew what was happening was wrong and avoidable. She could not deny, however, that it was the taboo that spurred her on, for just like how the depravity of being the team cum-sponge had scratched a perverted itch she hadn't realized she had, so did the taboo of the situation lure her in like flies to dead flesh.

"My daughter told me to not go too hard on you, but I'm afraid I can't go any other way," Raven then said as she pulled down the zipper and then the pants, along with her underwear, and immediately showed that Yang certainly hadn't gotten her size from her mother. "Let's get to know each other really well, Weiss."

With rationality thrown out the window, Weiss parted her lips…

**x.x.x**

She could not believe she was actually doing this, but the thrill of doing something so unthinkable was what made it all the sweeter.

Raven's cock was long – bigger than Yang – with a fair girth and the base was smoothly clean-shaven. It throbbed in her hand and was warm to the touch. Weiss stroked it, firmly and with rhythm like she knew her team liked it and judging by the litany of sounds the brunette made, she was enjoying it too.

It was so close, the scent was staggering with each inhale. It felt like she was back in her dorm-room between Yang's legs again, but her mother was plenty more impressive and the thrill of it was starting to get out of hand.

Weiss couldn't help herself; still jerking the endowed length, she stuck out her tongue and licked the mushroom-tip and earned a pleased hum from above. Good.

She licked it again. Circled her tongue around the tip a few times, made it nice and cleaner, and then let it rest underneath. She lifted Raven's manhood, still stroking it with spittle as lubricant as she dragged her tongue up and down its underside, from tip to balls.

The balls; heavy and swollen, they hung underneath just as clean-shaven as the pubic area. The scent below was potent and further addled the already intoxicated heiress' mind and eventually she couldn't help herself nuzzle up against the seam and giving those healthy globes a proper tongue-bath.

Flexing her talented organ, Weiss kept swirling it under and around each globe as the older woman – for she was certainly a woman behind the male organ, dripping wet from where she had birthed her daughter – sighed in content and bliss continuously.

"I see that Yang had trained you well."

`Trained´ - as if Weiss was a pet; a dog to be broken in and taught to be submissive. In a way, perhaps, that's what she was whenever she and her girlfriends had sex.

It was kind of a thrilling thought.

"I need a lot more than that though," she continued and buried a hand in snowy tresses as she aligned her phallus towards the fencer's open mouth. "Yang told me you sing; I hope you have a good set of lungs then!"

And like that, Weiss felt like she really was back at Beacon with Yang; Raven was just as rough as the brawler, but where Yang had it under control, her mother was rough because that was who she was.

Her cock obscenely forced its way into the fencer's mouth, deep against the back of her throat. The smell was overpowering and the heat that emanated from the hard length was unbelievable as she instinctively applied suction even as Raven, still with a firm grip on the girl's head, used her like a fleshlight.

Another thrilling, sick thought to add to the Schnee heiress' growing list of fantasies, stashed away and hidden from the world save for the people involved.

The older woman held the base of her ponytail now and another hand grasped at her side as she rutted into the girl's oral orifice. The coughs and gurgling noises permeated the room.

Weiss braced herself against Raven's legs. Spittle blended with pre-cum pooled around in her mouth, occasionally being coughed or otherwise forced out and landed on the floor unceremoniously. Every now and then Raven would push deeper into her throat, but she kept her lips firmly sealed around the girth.

Sweat dripped down her face. Her eyes were tearing up and throat was getting sore. Raven kept humping as if she was fucking a pussy, rapidly and roughly with impatient vigour. She was like an animal, panting loudly and eager.

"I got to say, I'm actually getting jealous of Yang," she breathed out huskily. Panting. "She gets to wake up to you every day, ready and willing to milk her whenever she needs to be – whenever she _wants_," she added. "I fully intended this to be a one-time thing, but there's no way I'm letting this opportunity slip through my fingers. You and I are going to be real close from now on. Whatever you're giving Yang, you'll also give to me."

In her perverted mode, Weiss inwardly smiled at the idea. Waking up Yang with a blowjob and then head to her mother's bedroom and do the same? How exhilarating!

Raven kept going. Her grips tightened as she slowly managed to get inch by inch deeper. Her balls slapped against her daughter's girlfriend's chin with each thrust, damp from saliva and sweat. Weiss' throat clamped down on her cock – a marvellous feeling – but even someone as rough as her didn't overdo it despite her insane rutting.

Weiss could feel her cock throbbing inside of her; it strained and grew hotter and the way the older woman was throwing her head back and groaning was exactly like Yang. It wouldn't be long now.

Raven's pace quickened. She was going at it, you'd think she had mistaken the fencer's mouth for a pussy and went all out to breed her. If Yang could go for a second or even a third round on a good day, imagine – which she did! – what her mother could do to her after having the case of blue balls for a while. The vivid images made Weiss shiver in anticipation as she felt Raven's cock seemingly swell and throb-

The brunette bucked her hips and fully sheathed herself inside the girl's mouth, her body rigid. A string of moans and exasperated groans left her as she finally deposited her creamy discharge, cock thrashing with each rope into a sucking orifice.

Hot streams gradually filled the fencer's mouth which she managed to swallow down out of habit, the taste no different from her team-mates'. At first she had hated it and wouldn't even let it touch her skin. Funny how things had changed.

For a few minutes they simply remained there with Raven letting Weiss suck her off in silence. As the girl did so, she confirmed her suspicions; Raven's cock didn't go limp. It remained erect when the older woman stepped back and let it bounce freely and snap the gooey string that connected the tip to Weiss' lips.

The brunette sighed and lazily glanced down at the heiress who panted and drooled like a dog, her eyes heavy-lidded.

Raven smirked lazily at her newfound lover. "Undress."

**x.x.x.x**

What followed was steamy and heady as Weiss almost sang out her pleasure.

Raven was sitting comfortable on the sofa with her legs spread wide (having shed her clothes completely) as Weiss bounced over her lap, taking her girlfriend's mother's phallus down to the base.

"Mm…This is what I needed…Tai was a good lay and all, but _damn_ it feels good to be on the giving end."

Weiss merely mewled a long string of sounds. The thrill of secrecy and taboo clouded her mind as she kept doing her best for her possibly future mother-in-law. Her feet was firmly planted to the floor as she rolled her hips, gyrating for a moment before she resumed riding Raven's cock like a bucking bronco.

The brunette's cock reached deeper than Yang – deeper than any of her teammates! It touched spots Weiss had nearly forgotten about.

She shuddered for the umpteenth time, long lost count of her orgasms. Her body was feverishly hot and her muscles relaxed and went taut sporadically. She would be sore tomorrow, loins and throat alike, and Weiss wouldn't have it any other way.

Raven sighed, pleased by the girl's enthusiasm. She had an excellent backside view watching Weiss' supple rear ripple with each bounce and the urge yank her ponytail and take charge was strong, but she stifled herself and settled with a strong open-palm slap across said butt. The fencer cried out from the pleasure-pain, but looked back at her with a drunken smile on her face.

Raven slapped again to Weiss twisted delight and earned a shrill moan. Then twice, and thrice more as Weiss gyrated her hips with a shudder.

"I don't know if I should be grateful or worried that my daughter managed end up with a girlfriend such as you, but I certainly won't complain," Raven stated, but her young lover didn't reply as she went on.

There was time for the other stuff soon enough, but now she rather keep enjoying the show.

It was a snug, warm fit inside of her daughter's girlfriend; inner walls clamped down on her lengthy phallus as if to milk her dry and she loved every second of it. Raven could tell she reached deep and the fencer certainly loved it just as much as she did, what with her quivering and stringy moans.

She raised her hips every now and then to meet with Weiss' rhythm. She began to thrust impatiently even as the heiress rode her, spurred on by her cute butt and her airy voice moaning for her…

Raven's impatience got the best of her; she grabbed and pushed Weiss down to the floor. As if on instinct, the fencer got onto all four and peeked back over her shoulder as the older woman knelt down behind her.

She lined up her phallus and prodded against Weiss' puckered star. A hand possessively caressed the curve of the heiress' ass before striking it again, hard enough to leave a faint, but reddened mark on the skin. Weiss moaned and shook her rear and Raven got the hint.

With the fencer's nectar as lube, Raven pushed into Weiss' rear, past the tight ring of muscle and into the snugger confines with a groan.

"Fuck…Yang already did this with you, huh?"

And Ruby. And Blake. But yes.

"Uh-huh," Weiss managed.

"Good…"

The older woman thrust forward. They both groaned from the tight sensation and the pleasure that came with until Raven was all the way inside…and then she pulled back. Slow and easy, she built up a steady, but faster pace. Her hands kneaded Weiss' hips and ass-cheeks as fingernails dug into the skin, burrowing deeper with each rough thrust administrated by the over-sexed older woman.

Her pace accelerated. The brunette fucked her harder and grabbed the long, snowy ponytail and yanked it back as she pounded away at Weiss' ass impatiently and with reckless abandon.

Weiss went rigid, her core suffused with dripping heat. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of their sockets when she quivered from pleasure—

The startling clatter of items falling unceremoniously to the floor immediately brought on the following silence as Weiss's blood ran cold, frozen in shock and snapped out of her haze, eyes wide with dread; a sharp contrast to the burning red eyes and flaming hair of her girlfriend by the doorway.

Weiss' neck-hair stood on end.

"Care to explain, mom?" The seething tone in Yang's voice was disquieting and her clenched fists were shaking.

"There's nothing to explain," Raven casually replied. She hadn't stopped moving, only slowed down. "It's exactly what it looks like; I'm getting to know my possibly future daughter-in-law. Intimately."

Yang's glare intensified. Her whole body was shaking with rage, but she did not move; only stared at them both, her gaze shifting from the fencer to her mother and vice-versa.

"I am sorry that your girlfriend got the better of me, Yang. Why don't you join in?"

Yang and Weiss were both taken aback by the absurd proposal and the brawler scoffed. "You're asking me to join in? Like some fucking cheap porno movie? **You**; my own _mother_?"

"I can see the outline in your pant-leg, you know," Raven retorted as the blonde peeked down in shame. "See this as a mother-daughter bonding experience. I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind."

The scowl on Yang's face softened, but the flaming red of her Semblance hadn't settled. She was staring absentmindedly and the heiress knew exactly what was going through her mind.

She was considering the idea. After all, the brawler was already sharing Weiss with two other people and Yang was one of the kinkiest of their team. And she had often expressed a strong desire to get closer to her birth-mother now that she had found her.

It didn't surprise Weiss when the blonde tresses ceased to flicker like fire and lilac returned to her girlfriend's eyes which were now locked with hers.

A small, but sly lopsided smile curved Yang's lips. She stepped over to them, hands on belt and unbuckled it. "I…suppose we do have some common ground here. And I want the two people who mean a lot to me to get along, just as I want to get to know you better, mom."

"That's my girl," Raven said and chuckled. "I'll have you know, I do approve of your choice of girlfriend here. She's a keeper."

"Oh, don't I know it," Yang replied as she whipped out her erect cock as she stood in front of Weiss with a growing, leery grin. "This brings back memories, doesn't it, babe?"

"You've done this before?" her mother asked, mildly surprised.

The blonde flashed a coy smile at the brunette. "Once or twice."

"My, my. This'll be quite fun."

Weiss' lust came back stronger than ever from the anticipation. Like Yang had stated, it felt like a scene out of a cheap adult movie, and the thrill of it was sickly sweet as opened her mouth invitingly…

Raven was right; this would be _very_ fun.

**x.x.x**

With every thrust from Raven, Weiss was pushed forward onto Yang's cock, slobbering over it. Yang, much like her mother earlier, was fucking her girlfriend's mouth as if it was a cunt, pushing it deep at a rapid pace.

The brunette hadn't stopped fucking her ass, nor ceased the occasional spanking or the hair-pulling. Raven remained rough – rougher than her daughter – as she pounded vigorously, likely fired up from engaging in something as salacious as sharing a girl with Yang.

And Weiss was blissfully caught in the middle.

Two horny well-endowed hermaphrodites spitroasting her; what's not to like? Pleasure rippled through her body from two fronts and licked at her bones, threatening to reduce them to hot and pliant goo at any moment's notice. The scents permeated the air and the heat and taste of Yang's cock suffused her mouth while her poor rear quivered from Raven's fast thrusts.

It wasn't long before the pair decided to switch; Yang reluctantly pulled out of her girlfriend's orifice and smeared it across her face before taking her mother's place behind while Raven immediately got to work on stuffing the heiress' pretty mouth.

The brawler let out a pleased hum as she sheathed her endowment inside Weiss' feminine channel, briefly keeping it slow before she hammered away like the horn-dog she was. She gripped the fencer by her hips and went at it like a well-oiled engine-piston as she relished the feeling of Weiss trembling and squeezing down on her cock every other minute.

She let out a breathy moan. "We really should've done this earlier…! Good to know that we don't have to wait until mom is gone to fool around in the future, eh Weiss?"

Raven chuckled at the remark. She held a tight grip on the fencer's head as she ploughed her without restraint, balls slapping against the girl's chin. The idea that she now had free access to such a willing lover thanks to Yang triggered her imagination and she was already looking forward to future visits from the two.

Weiss squirmed between them. Spikes of bliss erupted without warning; her body went rigid and her eyes fluttered and rolled back into her sockets completely, her world a multi-coloured mass that wiped her mind clean. To be able to forget about the Schnee name and all it meant to her every once in a while was a much needed respite as she indulged in rough, primal urges as spittle and pre-cum pooled in her mouth and spilled out while someone else was fucking her from behind.

Why hadn't Yang insisted that she met her mother sooner?

**x.x.x**

"She's quite the screamer when she's not sucking cock," Raven remarked with a chuckle as she pounded Weiss and strained her pussy. The girl had locked her legs around the brunette's hips and held onto her.

Yang grunted from behind as she thrusted into her girlfriend's tight butt, holding the girl's thighs as she did together with her mother. "Oh I know, mom. Can't get enough of it!"

Trapped between the two standing women, Weiss kept moaning. Her throat was sore from it, as was her lower body. Her body was hot and sweaty, her hair a tangled mess; every pleasure-receptor was battered and on fire as the mother-daughter team overloaded her senses with each thrust. When one pulled out, the other sheathed herself and vice-versa with chaotic tempo.

Weiss had known that Yang had the most endurance of her teammates, but this was taking it to another level. It was no surprise that Raven could keep going like she did, but sandwiched between them both was unbelievable. The sun was setting outside and the room was coated with their heady smells.

Yang sped up a bit, her grip tightening as she groaned. "Fffuuuck…! M-mom, switch with me!"

"Very well."

Weiss didn't even touch the floor as they switched placed, with Raven now occupying her ass while Yang was in front of her and was now clung onto by the heiress as the blonde took her by storm. Their warm bodies and soft, busty breasts pressed up against her, their voices, husky and throaty, filling her ears like the sweetest of melodies. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, pulse spiking, and rippling orgasms wrecking her body.

She could feel that Yang was getting closer; the throbbing amidst the wild pummelling, the blonde's heavy breathing, the muscles tautening…

"Fuck…Weiss…" she breathed out. "Brothers above, you're so fucking sexy right now! We're definitely doing this a lot more often! Sleep in mom's room for all I care, this is awesome!"

Weiss could only muster a tired, raspy breath before Yang cried out and slammed her cock all the way inside the fencer as she erupted. She humped a few more times, burying her cock fully with each rope of copious creamy discharge as Weiss's inner walls clamped down on her.

**x.x.x**

Growing up as a Schnee, Weiss had often been put on a pedestal. She was used to look down on people in both senses of the word, which was why being on her knees fully naked with two throbbing cocks in her hands made it this all that more raunchy.

Mother and daughter side by side, watching her in heated expectancy; she stroked them both off in modest pace as she chewed on her bottom lip, eager to finish the job.

She watched them – observed their pleased faces and the heat in their eyes. Side-by-side like this they looked near identical, down to the very jawline, but Yang was definitely more top-heavy than her mother.

Their cocks pulsed in time with their heartbeats, burning with need. Their musky scents were intoxicating and permeated the air around the fencer the quicker she jerked them off.

Weiss couldn't take it; she pulled Raven's closer and into her mouth, sucking the first few inches. She didn't neglect Yang, but her primary focus was with her mother as she blew the brunette, alternating between sucking her off and licking the underside of her shaft again.

When Raven stepped closer, the heiress took the hint; like before she licked the entire underside until she was nestled against those firm, swollen balls. Weiss pursed her lips and kissed them pruriently; stuck out her tongue and gave those healthy globes another tongue-bath like earlier while jerking off both Raven and Yang still.

"Look at her go…" Yang muttered. "And that's the heiress of the SDC."

"Did I mention that I _really_ approve of your girlfriend, Yang?" Raven inquired. "This should be a weekly thing."

"I couldn't agree mo-_Ooohh…"_

It was the brawler's turn to get some attention, Weiss figured as she took the blonde's cock into her mouth. She mirrored what she had done to Raven and suckled the first few inches for a while before focusing underneath. Yang's phallus rested over her face as she licked its underside clean, then focusing on those pristine, hairless balls.

She jerked them both faster. They were throbbing and judging by the way both women had started to hump her hands, they were close. Weiss added more spittle and worked her hands, eager to squeeze out what she hoped to be the last amount of cum for today, lest she pass out. She jerked their cocks faster, created sweet friction as the heat grew warmer and throbbing became uncontrollable as mother and daughter sharply exhaled and grunted—

Frothy, milky cum landed in hot streaks across her face and upper-body; it splashed in long arcs for what felt like several minutes until only droplets was squeezed out onto the floor. Weiss' face was nearly coated and her hair was a sticky mess. Cum dribbled down between her modest breasts, hot to the skin, and the pungent scent was overwhelming.

"Now that's a sight," Raven smugly said.

"Mhm…"

"I'll have the bath running in a minute, don't worry. Just let me catch my breath for a moment; it's been a while since I was this active."

Yang snickered and rolled her eyes. "Well, get used to it, mom." She turned to her girlfriend, her expression softening up greatly. "Thanks, Weiss," Yang told her as she rested an arm over her mother's shoulders. "It means a lot that you and my parents get alone. I'm so glad that this turned out alright."

"And so am I," Raven smugly added. "Welcome to the family, Weiss."

Weiss panted heavily and managed to shoot back a drunken smile. "Thanks…That…hah…was my…pleasure…hah…" she managed. "My pleasure indeed…"

Once it was all said and done, the heiress could not help but wonder if this was what all her meetings with her girlfriends' parents would be like.

* * *

After passionate week with the Branwens where Weiss got to intimately know Raven through late-night fucking in every room of her home (against the walls, on top of tables, in the shower,) and got some endurance-training with the help of the mother-daughter team (guest room, Raven's bedroom, on the veranda facing the forest, over the kotatsu), it was finally time to meet the Rose family.

With Raven's aid a portal straight to them back in Patch village allowed easy access whenever she was ready. However-

"You're not coming with me?" Weiss asked the brawler who smiled and shook her head in response.

"Not right away. I'd like to stay with mom for a while longer. It's been a while since we last saw each other after all. You go meet dad and Summer with Ruby; I'll catch you later."

She straightened composed herself. "Alright. I'll see you later then. Wish me luck."

Yang chuckled. "Don't worry; they're as gentle as they come."

That did nothing to calm down her nerves, though. Still, if she had managed to survive an over-protective (read: horny) mother like Raven then this should be a walk through the park.

Kissing her girlfriend and mother-in-law goodbye for now – and getting her butt felt up in the process by mother and daughter – Weiss headed through the portal.

**x.x.x.x**

"And you must be Weiss I take it?" an older man stated, the first thing that greeted the heiress as she entered the other side of the portal. She was inside what she presumed to be Ruby's and Yang's home with the sniper sitting at the table and her dead-ringer of a mother opposite her. The man was tall and blonde and looked as friendly as one could be and was practically the opposite of her own father.

"Oh, uhm, y-yes, sir! I'm pleased to meet you!" She curtsied and bowed her head ever so slightly. "Pardon the sudden intrusion! Miss Branwen offered to—"

The family laughed; the man chortled and the women giggled. "There's no need to be so formal! And don't worry about the entrance; I know Raven's Semblance tends to be a bit over the place." He held out his hand and smiled brightly. "The name is Tai! Nice to meet ya, Weiss!"

"And I'm Summer," the older woman said as she walked over. "Yang and Ruby has told us so much about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Weiss replied jokingly and was glad with the soft laugh she got out of them. Yang hadn't exaggerated about them.

"Don't worry, Weiss, I've only told them how wonderful you are," Ruby said as she too joined the group and stole a quick kiss from the fencer with a pleased hum. "Did you have fun at aunt Raven's?"

"Y-Yes…" Her face grew warm as she cleared her throat, memories of late-night blowjobs, warm seed against her skin, and double-penetrations coming back to her. "Quite so. Ahem."

Ruby just grinned and kissed her again.

Tai cleared his throat. "You're just in time for dinner, Weiss! I assume you didn't eat before leaving?"

"Ah, no I did not."

"Then prepare for a feast! I'm quite the cook you know!" Tai said with a laugh and flexed. "In the meantime, how about you tell us how you came to enter a relationship with both my daughters."

Weiss blanched. Her body went rigid as her heart jumped. A quick, alarming glance towards the sniper besides her told her everything as Ruby smiled apologetically.

This would make for an awkward dinner.

**x.x.x.x**

"So Yang and Ruby both confessed to you and you felt that you couldn't turn either of them down?" Summer asked with a curious smile. "It sounds like something out of fiction, but I think it's rather romantic."

Weiss stiffly smiled and nodded. While it wasn't exactly a lie, it also was not the whole truth and there was no way in hell she would ever tell Ruby's parents exactly how they got together. So far it seemed like they were strangely okay with both their daughters dating her.

Unless she just jinxed it right now.

"Y-Yes, that's the gist of it. Both Ruby and Yang has their qualities that I've come to love and as strange as it sounds, I knew in my heart that I couldn't reject either of them."

"Well ain't that something!" Tai exclaimed. "I trust my girls and I know you will sort things out should there be any trouble."

"I believe we have our relationship under control, Mr. Xiao-Long- I mean, Tai. It's all about equality so that no-one feels like the third wheel."

"Good enough for me," he replied. He turned to Summer as the adults talked about something off-topic, Weiss wasn't sure; Ruby was gently nudging her for attention.

She was whispering. "I have a surprise for you after dinner."

Weiss arched a single brow, her curiosity piqued. "Oh?"

"Mhm. I bet you'll love it~"

"I can't wait then," she replied. She kissed her girlfriend back, chaste and brief, and resumed to eat dinner.

Hopefully she would have a more relaxed stay this time around after the escapades with the Branwens.

**x.x.x**

"Alright, my belly is full and I'm packed and ready to go," Tai announced sometime after dinner. "I expect to be back in a week or so. Wish me luck!"

"Bye, dad!"

"Best of luck, my dear."

The mother-daughter duo hugged him farewell while Weiss firmly shook his hand. Tai was apparently to leave for a mission in southern Vale with another Huntsman about a pack of Grimm, thus leaving Weiss alone with mother and daughter Rose—

A little red flag went off at the back of her mind. She found herself sitting between the two on the sofa with the T.V showing some movie as Ruby naturally snuggling up to her like the adorkable girlfriend she was, and while Weiss loved to cuddle with her there was just a tiny little problem.

"Ruby, your mom is sitting right there," she whispered as she attempted to subtly push the sniper away.

Ruby giggled at her and Summer suddenly spoke up,

"Oh, don't mind me, my dear. Ruby is just eager like her mom."

Weiss whipped her head around. "Uh…Pardon?"

"I told you I had a surprise didn't I?" The team-leader giggled. "Well…Yang texted me a few days ago…"

The heiress' eyes snapped wide open as she quickly realized what Ruby was getting at. So much for relaxation.

"And I was very surprised at first, but…it was also kind of…you know. Hot." She giggled. "It got me thinking…and one thing led to another…"

_`This can't be happening, it just can't! What are the odds?!´_ Weiss thought to herself, but there was no denying that the week with Ms. Branwen and Yang had been…sexually edifying and her body reacted to the notion despite whatever protests still lingered on the fencer's mind.

"A-about that, Ruby—"

"Of course, we will not force you into anything if you're uncomfortable with it, Weiss," Summer calmly reassured. The older woman had moved a bit closer and proved to be just as up-close and affectionate as her daughter. "But I have to admit, the idea of getting so intimate with my daughters' girlfriend is like out of an adult movie…and it's kind of exciting. And I would love to see if I can truly approve of you as their girlfriend, even if it's just an excuse." She giggled, similar to her daughter. "You can imagine my surprise though when Ruby confronted me about this and showed me pictures of you, asking me what I thought."

Weiss gawked at the older woman, flabbergasted, than at Ruby.

"What about Mr. Xiao-Long?!"

"He's not here and we're keeping this in the family aren't we?" Summer casually replied.

The fencer was at disbelief. Though thinking on it, it made sense that her teammates' mothers were as forward as they were; her girlfriends had to have gotten it from somewhere, but what were the odds that they were also _like that_ below the waist?

…Now she wanted to know.

Torn between her desires and her sense of restraint and morals, Weiss shifted in her seat. Then again, she had already crossed several lines by not only having taken multiple partners, but yet another one in the form of Raven. And Summer was like a more mature, bustier version of Ruby…

"I would mean a lot to me, too," Ruby intervened. "My mom is one of the most important people in my life, Weiss; I want to share everything with her."

The heiress managed a chuckle. Her addled brain had already made up its mind.

"Well, if this is your way of accepting me into your family…" Weiss began, her face twisted with guilty glee. "Who am I to refuse?"

**x.x.x?**

Was this how things were going to be from now on? Visiting her girlfriends for dinner, meet their parents, and then proceed to bed their mothers?

Had Weiss been told that this was going to happen – entering a relationship with her whole time and eventually their moms – she would've either laughed or skewered whoever had said that with Myrtenaster. Now the prospect was a heavily guilty pleasure that had seized the reins of rationality as she, right in the middle of the Xiao-Long-Rose household, slowly undressed herself in front of the mother-daughter duo, watching as they eyed her up and down with approval and a fire in their eyes.

And as the pair followed suite, Weiss was in awe at the show they were unknowingly(?) giving her; they looked near-identical, though Summer was a bit taller and filled out her clothes a lot more than Ruby did hers, but if genetics had any say in this, then Ruby was just some years away to such added beauty. They kept stockings on, seeing no point in taking things slow for now, and bared themselves to the heiress without shame. Inch by inch of creamy-white expanse was revealed to her, plump breasts popping out of their confines, and rigid cocks freely standing at attention.

If the week with Yang and Raven was of any indication…

"You look a bit tense, sweetheart," Summer cooed. The older woman crossed the short distance between them and as placating as you would've expected from someone like her, hugged the fencer into her nude body. Even with her cock sandwiched between Weiss flat stomach and Summer's more plump one, it was…strangely heart-warming. Calming.

"We'll be nothing but gentle," she assured her and petted her head.

"I trust you," she managed, her heart still racing. There was no doubt about that, but it was reassuring nonetheless to hear it, even if the situation was comically weird.

It had started slow and tenderly. Ruby had sidled up to her girlfriend and chastely stolen a kiss like she often did throughout the days, hands roaming over fair-skinned expanses of curves and dips, gingerly mapping out Weiss' body with her fingers as she trailed a path of kisses and small nips down her throat—

Weiss shuddered and relinquished her body to the pair, pleasure zipping from neuron to neuron. Between the way Ruby was kissing a path down her body and Summer busying her lips as she cupped a breasts with utmost care, fingers dancing over and brushing against small nipples, she was losing her minds. While Blake and Yang (and Raven) were the more aggressive, rough partners, Ruby had always leaned more towards romanticism and was aptly described as `lovemaking´ rather than fucking, though the sniper had her wild moments like the little devil she was when she utilized her Semblance. Like Yang, it was clear that this stemmed from her mother.

Speaking of Summer, what a kisser she was! A perfect blend of mature experience and youthful eagerness, a careful yet bold approach!

The older woman pulled back and giggled. "Would you like to have a seat, Weiss, dear? You're trembling."

A seat, yes. Good. She nodded and stumbled her way on shaky legs to the sofa and fell down on her seat.

The Rose pair was over her in a second with bedroom eyes; Ruby nuzzled up between her legs, eyes heavy-lidded and with a drunken smile as she pressed up against Weiss' sex.

The fencer mewled and buried her hands in raven-crimson tresses. She knew she was wet – it didn't take much anymore to get her going – but being eaten out by the ever eager sniper while her mother was right next to her— was a whole new level of guilty pleasure.

"I hope you don't mind," Summer said as she kneeled down on the sofa and jutted out her hips just enough to accentuate her throbbing cock.

She didn't, why would she? Such a pleasant cock needed to be stimulated.

Weiss wrapped her fingers around it, noting how just like with Raven, the mother was somewhat bigger than their daughter. The older woman sighed approvingly and gently rocked her hips against the fencer's pumping hand.

"Mmm…"

Quivering from Ruby's oral ministrations, Weiss stroked Summer off as she mewled and her body tensed from sparks of toe-curling bliss. The way Ruby lapped a hot path and suckled on her sweet bundle of nerves had the fencer squirming as her insides were teased and prodded by that flexible organ which kept licking up her excessive nectar.

All while stroking off a future mother-in-law's cock mere inches from her face. The scent was strong and fruity and the heat was heady.

Eventually the pair switched and the fencer watched with incredulity as Summer parted her thighs and continued what Ruby had started; the older woman had a different technique as she circled her tongue around that swollen clit before she popped it into her mouth and suckled—

Weiss arched into the sofa with a strangled moan, Ruby's cock in hand and pumping. The older Rose was far more eager and downright ravenous with the way she ate her out and made her squirm and writhe with pleasure. The way that talented tongue slipped inside and teased inner walls before pulling back to lap at her slit before Summer resumed to stimulate her clit was driving her crazy!

Her thighs clamped around the older woman's head as the pleasure – mind-numbing, colourful pleasure – quickly drove her over the edge with a shrill litany of moans tearing through her throat.

And it didn't end there.

"Weisss…" Ruby moaned, voice needy and hips rocking against her hand impatiently. "Let me put it in, please…I need to…"

"Mhm…" Weiss hummed. She lied down on her back with Summer scooting back, and invitingly spread her legs as she beckoned the younger Rose. "Come here…"

Ruby crawled over, cock bobbing between her legs like a tail. Her silver eyes brimmed with wanton and her smile was ridiculously twisted.

She hovered over the heiress, their breaths mingling while she adjusted herself, lined up her cock against Weiss' quivering sex, and looked her in the eye. Waited for approval.

Weiss draped her arms around the sniper's neck and pulled her close to the point that their lips grazed as she breathlessly uttered, "Take me, Ruby…"

Sealing their lips, Ruby pushed forward and into wet heat that immediately clamped down over her length—

"Oohh! Ahh, Ruuubyyy…!"

—And gently proceeded to pump her hips. Slow and steady she did what she did best; lovemaking. A gentle rolling of her hips, steadily pulling out until just the tip was inside before she sheathed every inch back inside.

"Ruby…Ah!"

The heiress embraced the sniper and caressed the small of her back. Her legs went taut and toes curled from the stretching sensation while Ruby kissed her fervently and brought the fencer into her embrace.

Their tongues coiled and delved inside each other's mouths, exploring with passion. Ruby got rougher, putting more strength behind her thrusts and driving her phallus deeper into Weiss' feminine channel.

"Ah! R-Ruubyyy…Aahh! Oh Ruby!"

A hand buried itself in black-red locks. Lips pressed against and trailed a path down Weiss' throat.

"Ah…Mmm…"

Ruby thrusted faster, her muscles coiling beneath her supple skin as she did, burying herself balls-deep and lavishing the fencer with kisses. Her body pressed against Weiss, sharing heat and heart-rate as her pacing quickened and rose-petals began to flicker around them—

"Oh f-fuck!" Ruby! Rubyyyy!" Weiss howled, inner walls clamping down and euphoria rolling through neurons. Her eyes rolled back and her body trembled from orgasms as the sniper pummelled her like a beast. "M-More! More!"

The dark-haired crimsonette was eager to comply; her cock reached deeper, strained the fencer's cunt even more as she fucked the heiress relentlessly.

Weiss nectar stained the sofa from the mind-numbing orgasms. Her eyeballs rolled back, eyelids fluttering as she forgot time itself; the world had stopped spinning and all that was left in motion was herself and the sniper fucking her—

From the corner of her eye she caught something – something that made her heart jump – just as another orgasm wrecked her body. Ruby was standing next to her, jerking herself off as she watched the scene unfold. And Summer…

The older woman caught her lips with deep kiss and smiled as she pounded away. "Looks like you were really out of it, my dear; we switched places about an hour ago."

Whether she was trying to deduce how long she had been out of it – or when – didn't matter as Weiss let out a litany of moans and locked her legs behind Summer, mind blank from the overwhelming bliss that had stripped her of nearly all strength.

**x.x.x**

A small eternity later – Weiss wasn't sure how long it had been – the fencer found herself between the two, lying on top of Summer on the sofa and Ruby mounting her, the Rose-pair fornicating like dogs. Her body was a sweaty mess and her throat sore from the screaming, her voice reduced to weak, throaty gasps as the mother-daughter duo stuffed her holes.

And this was the first day meeting the family; each orgasm reminded her of what would likely happen for the next few days.

"I'm so glad I got to share this with you, mom!" Ruby exclaimed. Semblance-fuelled thrusts had Weiss' butt ripple from the force as the tight ring of muscle clenched down around her cock. "Ooohh yeeaahhhh….!"

"And I'm happy to a part of this, my dear," her mother replied as she thrusted up deep into her daughter's girlfriend. "Mmm…It's been a while since I was the giver instead of the receiver…"

Weiss would've laughed, but her addled mind could barely process what the two were saying over the blood-pumping pleasure that spread like wildfire. Sweet friction from her ass and cunt drove her mad and hands roaming her body, cupping and kneading, were too much all at once. She quivered, pleasure wiping her mind and reducing her bones to pliant, hot goo as she was sandwiched between the mother-daughter pair. Heat suffused her being and only grew hotter.

The Rose pair got faster, pumping their members into Weiss' tight orifices as they mewled and whined. They were close; their grips tightened and their hips thrusted quicker. The pair's cocks sheathed down to the base each time like well-oiled engine pistons, throbbing with pressure while the fencer was already a quivering mess from over-stimulus.

Her hair, freed and messy, clung to her face and back and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Pleasure coiled and burst repeatedly as she took the Rose's cocks, the women humming and moaning as they went faster, impatient and needy, desperate to cum.

She felt it in their grips; fingernails digging into her skin and scraping against her Aura, their bodies going rigid, and their moans turning into strangled groans and prolonged sighs of reliefs. Their cocks, turgid and throbbing as torrents of hot, milky cum fills her up in copious amounts, kept pounding her orifices in desperation to milk out as much creamy deposits as they could and extending their euphoric bliss.

Weiss convulsed and saw stars, eyelids flickering as the Rose-pair kept humping and milking themselves dry inside of her as pleasure ruptured her body, rendering her body slack and exhausted.

"I'm proud to say welcome to the family, Weiss," Summer exclaimed and wiped her brow. "I'll leave my daughter in your capable hands just as you'll be in our care from now on."

Weiss could only focus on her heavy breathing as she buried her face in the older woman's shoulder. Fingers and toes twitched and her tight ring of muscle and feminine channel were sore.

And as she lay there sandwiched between her girlfriend and her mother in a somewhat tender embrace as Ruby kissed her neck, Weiss could only smiled to herself.

Sex and debauchery aside, she was nothing but grateful and considered herself lucky to be surrounded by caring people like her girlfriends.

* * *

"So Yang's and Ruby's parents know that we're in a polyamorous relationship?"

Weiss sighed. "Sort of. At least their dad and Ruby's mom does. Yang's doesn't know."

"Uhu… And how did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considered," she replied. "One of them took it _really_ well. I don't think I have to worry about ever getting on their bad side."

On the contrary, she was very much on their good side.

"Well that's a relief," Blake said as she pressed her lips against the fencer's temple. "And don't worry about my parents; they know that you don't represent the bad side of the Schnee name. In fact, my mom has been asking for stories about team RWBY a whole lot."

Weiss scoffed playfully and tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Well, I'd be happy to oblige to a story or two."

Blake chuckled and slung an arm behind the heiress and hugged her. "The heat isn't bothering you, is it? We have air-conditioning installed in case you need it."

"You know, Menagerie isn't as hot as I thought it to be," Weiss said. "Your house on the other hand is rather impressive though!"

"It may look the way it does, but my parents have always believed in humbleness," Blake stated as they walked up to the front door. "The size is mostly for when we invite the citizens over during festivities and meetings."

While it was not as big as the Schnee manor, the Belladonna household was still spacious and regal in its own way, the very definition of tropical luxury. It looked like a beach house the Schnees would own for a private getaway, if her parents were the sort to want to leave Atlas in the first place.

Blake used the door-knocker, the sound impressively intimidating.

Weiss fidgeted in place. The Schnee name was not well-received in the Faunus community and despite her teammate's assurance she remained on pins and needles about meeting her parents. Her father was the mayor after all! One word and the heiress would find herself on a ship back home and that was the best outcome!

The door opened up and immediately Weiss was struck with an imposing figure and another who she quickly figured as the mother. The man was tall and broad and his facial hair was kempt. There was a feral aspect to his otherwise noble visage and like Tai had an air of gentleness to him that quickly calmed her down.

"Oh! I didn't expect to run into you two, but I'm glad I got the chance to meet Ms. Schnee before I left!" the man said with a smile and extended his hand. "Ghira Belladonna; a pleasure to meet you even if it's brief."

"L-Likewise-"

"You're _leaving_, dad? We literally just got here!"

"I need to attend to a White Fang meeting back in Vale, I'm afraid," Ghira replied. "We'll catch up when I get back, alright?" He turned back to Weiss. "Apologies for keeping this brief."

He walked off without pause, bags in tow as Blake just gawked at him. She then turned to the woman. "Is…Is he serious? I wanted you both to meet—"

"There will be more opportunities, my dear, even though this was unfortunate," the woman stated before her attention shifted to Weiss. She smiled at her kindly and offered her hand. "Kali Belladonna. I do apologize for my husband's behaviour, but business always comes first with him I'm afraid. It's good to finally meet you, Weiss."

"That's okay, Mrs. Belladonna. It's good to finally meet you too," she replied and curtsied. "Like you said, there will be more opportunities."

"Indeed, but allow me show you the greatest of hospitality I can offer for now. I want to hear all the stories about team RWBY – maybe over a cup of tea perhaps? Or would you two prefer something cold?"

"Blaaaaake!" a distant voice beckoned. Turning, a certain Faunus, perhaps a year younger than Blake, was running up to them and waving her arm. "Blake! I ran into your dad just now, told me you had returned!"

"Hey, Ilia," the younger feline replied with a hug as the girl – now known as Ilia – ran up to them. "Yeah, just here to introduce my girlfriend to only my mother, apparently."

"Your father can't help that his work is what it is, dear."

Blake sighed. "I know…"

"Oh, I see," Ilia then said and sheepishly smiled. "I kinda wanted to invite you to hang out since you were here, but if this is a family thing-"

"I'd love to hang out, Ilia. I wanted to give Weiss a tour anyway. You don't mind, right Weiss?"

The heiress shook her head. "Not at all! I'd love to—"

"Actually, Blake, why don't you spend some time with dear Ilia while your girlfriend and I have a little chat?" Kali intervened. "You seem so serious with her; I figure we might need to have a little talk, mother to daughter-in-law."

Weiss went rigid.

_`Don't I recognize this pattern…?´_

"`Daughter-in-law´?" Blake blushed and tucked loose locks behind her ear. "I mean…I guess…? But we have time for both—"

"I think Ilia would've hoped to hang out with you specifically," her mother added. "You two have known each other since way back and your girlfriend here might feel like a third wheel. At least humour her for today and then all three of you can spend time together later."

Blake rubbed her neck and pondered. Her eyes reluctantly met Weiss'. "You don't mind, do you, Weiss?"

The fencer quickly cleared her throat. Heavens above, her stay with Yang and Ruby had clearly messed with her head; there was no way the same scenario would happen thrice in a row, right?

"No, not at all," she managed to reply. "I think this is a wonderful opportunity to get to know your mother better. After all, she might just be my mother-in-law." She smiled at both feline Faunus like the lady she was and earned a rather friendly smile back from Kali.

Blake chuckled. "Okay. Right. Then, I guess I'll catch you two later." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and hugged her mother. "Try not to interrogate her, okay?"

"Of course not, I only demand a story or two of team RWBY's adventures."

Weiss giggled and bid her girlfriend farewell for now. As soon as Blake and Ilia had disappeared into the village, Kali welcomed her inside for coffee at her guest's request.

The older woman licked her chops as she glanced over at the young Schnee like a panther stalking its prey. With Blake away for a good while, it was time to get to work.

**x.x.x**

The day went by as pleasantly as Weiss had hoped. A spot of coffee and retelling of adventures had helped break the ice between her and Kali, with the Faunus giddy about hearing more. Apparently Blake was rather tight-lipped when it came to talking to her parents about school and often kept things vague or short and thus prompted her mother to turn to the fencer for information.

The conversation had been pleasant enough. As another hour and two went by talk of dinner came up and the heiress found herself helping out the older woman despite her inexperience with home-cooking.

Kali had to repress her glee around the girl, hot to trot as she was. Her daughter's girlfriend was quite the catch and she couldn't be prouder of Blake for ending up with such a fine young woman – she had seen pictures of her and the team that Blake had sent every now and then – but a part of her craved the Schnee for herself.

It was not that she was unhappy with her marriage, but it was lacking something that only a girl could help with; Kali, being Blake's mother, was similar to her after all and as much as she was happy with Ghira, the time of her youth where she had been quite the lady-killer herself was a thing of the past that the now older Faunus wanted to relive again.

So after a good meal and with her daughter out of the way, Kali began to put her plan into motion.

"You know, Weiss, we have a private hot-spring at the back of the house," she casually began. She observed the girl's reaction and continued. "And I don't know about you, but the cooking got me quite warm…"

Weiss sensed a pattern. At this point, having copulated with both Raven and Summer along with her girlfriends, this was hardly a surprise anymore. The idea and anticipation was already affecting her, but she didn't know for sure if this would end up like the earlier meetings.

"I would love to visit your hot-springs," she replied. "Shall we?"

Kali softly chuckled. This was going smoothly.

**x.x.x**

The hot-springs were impressive to say the least; Weiss had expected a certain feel of royalty to it and while the springs themselves were ordinary, the open building around the pools was like a palace with exotic Menagerie decorations and carvings that left the heiress awestruck. This gave her family bath-house a run for their money.

Weiss didn't mind undressing right next to Kali, not after a couple of weeks of intense intimacy. Her eyes however didn't stray away from the older woman's lithe body and her voluptuous bust. If one ever wondered how Blake got her good looks, you'd only have to glance at her mother to understand. She didn't look her age in the slightest.

And her ass – Brothers above, her ass! – was definitely a Belladonna trait. The older Faunus knew she had it and flaunted it, but the real eye-catcher was the front, crowned by a small tuft of ebony curls and swinging like a pendulum as she began to walk over to the springs.

_`It's bigger than Blake's…´_

Clenching her thighs together, Weiss hurriedly shed the rest of her clothing and joined her hostess in the hot waters.

"Open air baths are amazing, aren't they?" Kali inquired and stretched her limbs with a content mewl.

It really was quite the experience to bathe outside; the roof was open for stargazing if one so wished. "I'm inclined to agree," Weiss replied.

Kali chuckled. The girl seemed to have no qualms about bathing together despite having been introduced just a few hours ago, much less about seeing her in the nude, however briefly. Good. The sense of familiarity was already established. If Weiss thought that her baby-girl was gifted, Kali would show her just where she got it from.

"May I ask a rather personal question, Weiss?"

She met the Faunus' gaze across from her, her heart skipping a beat. "You may."

"Have you and Blake been…intimate yet?"

Heat suffused her cheeks as she averted Kali's eyes, nibbling on her bottom-lip. This was going somewhere... "Yes, we have."

"I'm glad to hear it," she purred. The older woman waded through the water with a flawless gait and gaze focused on the girl. "I expect no less from my baby-girl. I hope she's to your satisfaction."

This was definitely going somewhere and Weiss welcomed it; played along, tested the waters. "V-Very much so, Mrs. Belladonna."

"Please, call me Kali."

Weiss nearly squeaked. "Okay…!"

The brunette chuckled, dropping in octave. "I'm glad to hear it, though. I gave her a few pointers back in the day, made sure she'd treat her partner right." She sidled closer towards the heiress, her body visible beneath the surface; she made sure of it. She knew Weiss saw _everything_ – knew that Weiss knew that she knew. "I never imagined she would end up with such a fetching young girl like you. I could tell she cares a lot about you from what little she did share."

"Kali…"

"I'm kind of jealous, to be honest."

Weiss shuddered. The anticipation was killing her and eye-contact began to become a problem as her gaze kept trailing down to what hid beneath the water.

"I'm sure we can…find an arrangement…" she managed to reply in a whisper, just under her breath. She hadn't meant to let it slip out. Had she? Maybe.

Feline pupils dilated as the older woman stepped inside personal space. Her mature body and engorged cock was pressed up against the fencer's frame.

"I'm sure we can." She gingerly placed a hand over the heiress' breast as the latter hummed from the touch. Fingers dug into the malleable flesh. "Your heart is racing, dear."

It was racing a mile a minute. Had it not been for the calm, but heavy-lidded expression on the girl's face she'd be worried, but the silent approval coaxed Kali to further explore the willing girl; her hands traced uneven paths, mapped out nooks and crannies, dips of flesh and supple curves that made her squeeze possessively. The girl was a beauty and had the ideal build that checked off Kali's list of preferences one by one.

A pleased sigh escaped Weiss' lips as she offered herself to her girlfriend's mother and eagerly reciprocated the body-worship in kind. A hand tenderly traced the Faunus' side, below her armpit and down to the curve of her hip whilst another palmed an ample breast. Its erect, rosy bud poked against her palm as she kneaded gingerly.

The feel, the sight of Kali's body was heady. She gave her team and their mothers a run for their money with her litheness and slim build and it begged to be worshipped.

Her body grew hotter. Her mind was racing and her body was left on autopilot as she focused entirely on touch and scent.

Gods, Kali was an absolute bombshell of a woman.

A hand cupped her chin and forced the girl to meet the Faunus' scorching gaze. Her lips were just out of reach, barely grazing Weiss'.

"You really have no qualms about this, do you, girl?"

Weiss nearly came right then and there.

"You could say that I assumed this."

"Is that right?" Kali's voice was husky, silky-smooth. "Then I won't bother asking."

Their lips were sealed together in a searing kiss. Arms immediately embraced and pulled their bodies closer with a shudder of heat and electric jolts zipping through neurons.

And the kiss…It stole Weiss' breath away. It was passionate, deep, hungry, and possessive all at once. She could only moan and surrender to the Faunus as the latter slipped a hand between her legs, but didn't go past the small bundle of nerves; she kept her hand there nice and still, barely moving her fingers enough to stimulate the girl's needs.

Kali pulled away, sucking on the girl's bottom-lip teasingly before she completely withdrew with a smoky chuckle. "How about we take this to the bedroom...I have a surprise for you, my dear."

The heiress heart jumped with glee as she managed a shaky, impatient, "Yes, please!"

Kali chuckled again. This was going _really_ well.

Time to live out a long-held fantasy.

**x.x.x.x**

Having only dried themselves off and neglected the clothes, Kali lead her guest through the house and up to her bedroom. She pulled the girl into her embrace and busied her lips with her own.

She pulled back again with a heavy breath. "Do you trust me, darling?"

"Well enough," Weiss replied huskily.

Kali smirked. "Close your eyes…"

She did as told. The warmth of the Faunus body left her. The sound of her footsteps indicated she was still in the room. There was some shuffling. Stuff being moved around. Finally, the older woman returned to her side—

Something fairly soft clasped around the heiress' neck and she was gently pushed the girl, not onto the spacious bed behind her, but to the floor.

Lust-stirred, but confused, Weiss looked up at the grinning Faunus with a tingle between her legs. Kali's gaze was assertive, predatory. Her large cock was but an inch away from the heiress' face as the older woman gently swayed it side to side. She was holding a leash and Weiss immediately felt around her throat.

"A servant's job is to please their mistress," Kali purred and gave the leash a gentle tug. "I've always wanted a Schnee for a servant; to watch them obey a Faunus and grovel for pleasure."

Something switched inside her mind over Kali's words; roleplaying had never really been explored within her relationship and this kind – the Schnee-Faunus Servant-Master one – was a surprisingly welcomed kink.

Brothers above, if her family could see her now…

Similarly to her time with Raven, Weiss knew what was expected of her. The dick in front of her was in need of attention and a good servant does their job thoroughly.

Giddily, Weiss spat into her hand and grabbed the impressive Faunus phallus. She started off slow as she jerked it whilst licking its head breathing in its assertive scent, earning her a low, rumbling growl from her mistress.

"Oohh…Weiss, dear, you're a natural…And this is what you give my baby-girl every day at the academy? I should almost scold her for not introducing us sooner…"

"Then let me make up for the time lost, mistress…" she answered back salaciously and took the mushroom-head into her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth as her tongue swirled around, lathering the tip with saliva as she jerked Kali off with a steady pump, creating sweet friction.

"Oh, Weiss…"

The Faunus purred and growled with approval. Weiss took pride in it and doubled her efforts as inch after inch disappeared into her sucking orifice while she still jerked Kali off into her mouth. Spittle dribbled out from the corners and the cock throbbed and pulsated impatiently.

She kept it for several minutes before she slid the length out and lifted it enough for her to lick a wet path down the cock's underside, down to the base. Weiss licked those healthy balls, suckled on the taut skin and nuzzled against the seam—

"Enough!" Kali snapped and pulled the leash with a smirk. "I can't wait anymore, servant. I want you. I _need_ you, right now."

From there it had been a wild storm of passion that took the pair across the bedroom; sloppy, hungry kisses were exchanged as hands gripped and clawed at naked skin and bodies' becoming a tangle of limbs until Weiss was pushed up against the far wall, legs crossed behind the surprisingly strong woman who pounded her gushing cunt.

"Ah! Ahh! Oh f-fuuuck! H-harder, mistress!"

"Gladly, my servant!" Kali howled back. Her muscles coiled beneath her fair skin as she added strength behind her thrusts. Her cock had slipped in so easily like a well-oiled engine piston, stretching out the heiress' feminine channel with ease despite the snug initial fit.

Kali, no pun intended, was an animal, truly a feline mother; caring and gentle to her child and family, and an absolute beast when in heat. Weiss had been wet for her since they got in the bath, but this assertiveness and their roleplay was probably the best sexual encounter the heiress had had the pleasure of experiencing.

Her cunt was a mess as the Faunus fucked her like the beast she was. This was on a whole different level from Blake who already was fairly wild and the girl loved every second of it. She had no control or say in this matter; she was on a leash, a Schnee breeding bitch for the authority figure that was Kali Belladonna and she loved it!

Pleasure raked at her bones and rattled her mind, reducing both to jelly as her pussy clamped down around the impressive length. Her heart felt like it would explode from over-stimulus.

Why hadn't she insisted on meeting her girlfriends' parents earlier? The pleasure and possible kinks to explore would ensure that she would never get bored in the bedroom, and what a taboo to hide from the rest of her family!

She quivered as she came for the umpteenth time, a pool of her nectar staining the carpet below. Kali kissed her, trailed a path down to her neck and bit into her shoulder while copulating fervently.

The tightness that gripped her cock was exquisite! She knew she was endowed, but Weiss was different from the lasses Kali had been with in her youth. She was a Schnee and surprisingly tight, but above that she was enthusiastic and pleading her to cum.

Pleasure rumbled over her phallus and pressure settled in the apex between her legs. It burned her from the inside so agonizingly sweet and each thrust intensified it

Lost in the throes of desire, Kali pulled out – earning a whimper from the Schnee – and helped the girl down to her feet, only to spin her around against the wall and prod at her puckered, hidden star.

Weiss chuckled and giddily presented her hindquarters as the Faunus slowly entered her tight rear, working her way inch by inch. It didn't take long before Kali had managed to sheath herself to the base with a shudder of ecstasy.

Her muscles tensed as she picked up her pace and resumed her fervent rutting that had the heiress suspended between her and the wall, her feet barely touching the floor. The brunette huskily gasped and purred into her guest's ear and the girl shivered against her, stuck between the wall and the animal rutting her from behind as if she was possessed.

Weiss' eyes rolled back into her sockets as her tight ring of muscle contracted and tightened further. Her tongue lolled out as she moaned drunkenly and at the mercy of the feline mother.

**x.x.x**

From there the newfound lovers found themselves in various positions over the room, ultimately falling to the bed were Weiss, ever the eager, obedient servant, rode her mistress with wild abandon.

"That's a good servant…!" Kali moaned out as she cupped and pawed full curves of supple ass-cheeks. "Ah! Oh yes, take it!"

Weiss moaned out loud, shameless and voice rising in octave. The bed creaked and the bedsprings flexed in time with her hips. Her hands were firmly pawing her mistress' body, mapping out the Faunus' abdomen, her tits, anything she could reach while she rode her fuckstick like a champ. After all, when a Schnee set their minds on something, they give it their all.

The heat was reaching a fever-pitch and burned like fire. Ecstasy raked at her bones and core and wracked the pleasure-centre of her brain like Coco's rapid-fire minigun, and the wonderful straining of her pussy trying to handle Kali's phallus and the swift pumping it delivered. Weiss' throat constricted with strangled moans, unable to stifle herself as she enjoyed the sweetest of taboo kinks in the form of an animalistic mother between her legs.

Pleasure-pain suddenly spiked and Weiss let out startled gasp before humming contently. Kali raised her hand and struck it against her servant's butt once more and the heiress cried out with wicked glee.

"M-more, mistress!" she uttered, hips shaking. "More, please!"

Kali snickered, followed by a groan. Her hand sharply connected with Weiss' rear and her Aura crackled from the impact. She struck again, then a third and fourth time in random intervals. Each time she did the girl clamped down tighter with smooth, velvety walls and quivered a little.

Kali let out a throaty cry. "Oh, keep riding me…! I'm close…!"

Weiss needed no incentive; she rolled her hips with fervour and took all of Kali's cock balls-deep. The flexing of the bedsprings increased in pace, the bed felt like it threatened to give up beneath them as Weiss rode her mistress blissfully.

She felt it throb inside of her; violent and swelling up, straining her pussy even further. Her own climax was already near, the big one; the bone-shattering, mind-wiping orgasm that made the previous ones feels like a gentle caress by comparison.

Another spanking was enough to push her over and like a chain-lightning it was just what Kali needed to raise her hips and bury herself fully with a primal roar, nails digging into Aura-protected skin as the pair of lovers cried out in unison in the sweetest of ecstasy.

Gushing around and over Kali's shaft, Weiss convulsed and thrashed. Kali filled her up, unleashing torrents of creamy deposits inside her servant's fertile womb and kept pumping out more with each strong thrust.

Pleasure bloomed between them where they were joined, zipping through their nerves. Slowly their voices fell quiet, the bedsprings relaxed, and the pleasure waned, leaving only the afterglow and the heat between their legs.

"Oh…Oh…th-that…was…"

Kali purred and pulled on the leash to drag the Schnee down and claimed her lips hungrily.

"Wonderful…" said Kali. "You make for a fine servant, Weiss."

Too far gone in the aftermath of their tryst, the creaking of the floor and the gasp that escaped fell on deaf ears until a voice, non-unfamiliar, was raised,

"_Mom?! Weiss?!"_

Weiss turned her head towards the doorway. Strangely enough, she wasn't surprised. Not on the outside anyhow.

Kali smiled sheepishly at her daughter. "Welcome back, Blake. Did you have fun?"

"What kind of question is that?! What the hell is going on here?!" Blake shouted back, ears flattened backwards.

"It's what it looks like," the older Faunus replied.

Her daughter hissed viciously. "You…You went and—"

"She's into it, might I add. Your girlfriend here was eager to get to know me better." Kali softly chuckled. "Are you only going to watch or will you join us? I think our servant here would love to please both her mistresses."

"`M-mistresses´…?" Blake gawked at them, taken aback. Then she saw the leash, Weiss' face twisted with lust, and heard the needy, heavy breathing which escaped her pretty mouth.

"Yes…" Weiss moaned at her. "Won't you let your servant make it up to you, mistress?"

Her blood boiled. She wanted to chew them both out, but looking at her girlfriend like now – hair free and dishevelled, eyes heavy-lidded and voice throaty, with a collar and leash and looking utterly ravaged and satisfied – Blake had a hard time going through with her anger.

And being called `mistress´ as well…

She strode over to her girlfriend and yanked her by the hair to kiss her possessively while she undid her pants.

Why hadn't she thought of this herself?

**x.x.x**

This was déjà vu.

She was on her knees, shafts in hands and jerking them off close to her face and basking in the mingled powerful scents. Only this time it was a pair of Faunus looking down at her, and Blake was holding the leash with a lopsided smirk, looking rather proud.

Weiss flashed Blake a smile and took her cock into her mouth, still stroking both mother and daughter off as she did.

"Mmm…That's good, servant," Blake stated. "The leash fits you."

She shot the younger Faunus a look and kept sucking the first few inches before she popped it out of her mouth and immediately licking its underside down to the clean-shaven balls for a tongue-bath before she gave Kali the same treatment, sucking her off to start with. This scent would linger on her for days, she reckoned.

And the taste…gods, she was damn near addicted.

After a while of licking tense globes and jerking their shafts, Weiss was forced back to bed. Instinctively she spread her legs and the feline pair immediately leaned in close with Kali pushing her daughter aside as she began to eat the girl out with gusto.

"Ah! Oohh…"  
Still sensitive, Weiss was quick to cum. It didn't take Kali long as she lapped a hot path along the girl's slit and circled her clit so teasingly until Weiss squirted over her face with trembling thighs clenched around her head.

The older brunette giggled. "I think she's ready."

"She already was," Blake shot back. "I'm still mad at you."

Kali softly laughed. "I understand." She turned to Weiss. "What do you think, servant? Help your mistresses make up?"

Weiss giggled and eyed the pair with bedroom eyes. The fire that had been guttering after the tryst with Kali was reignited and stronger than ever as she nodded obediently and in a display of submission assumed the position…

**x.x.x**

Euphoria once again clawed at her pleasure-receptors. Her body was a sweaty mess and her throat was sore from moaning.

The bed creaked and rocked violently at the hands of the Faunus' mistresses as they pounded their willing servant's orifices like the animals they were, bent on breeding. The bedsprings were pushed to their limits as Kali fucked Weiss from underneath and Blake rutted from behind, draped over the fencer like a predator.

The sound flesh slapping flesh, their voices, and the bed filled the air and reverberated throughout the room like a choir of debauchery. Mother and daughter belladonna were hissing and moaning feline-like, loud and utterly wantonly.

All while Blake kept tugging at the leash.

"Oh fuck, Weeiissss!" she hissed. The younger Faunus was rutting wildly, slamming every inch of her turgid cock into the fencer's tight ass. "Take it, you slut!"

"Harder, mistress! Please, punish me more!"

Blake uttered a strangled laugh as her pace quickened. Like her mother, she was a beast – Weiss knew of this already – but thus kink had only added fire in her belly as she copulated with desperation.

Kali used the bed to thrust properly, straining the bedsprings. "You found yourself such a good fuck-doll, my dear! I'm so proud of you to have ensnared a Schnee!"

"Trust me, mom, this is just the beginning!"

Weiss was giddily moaning. Her eyelids fluttered and eyeballs rolled back into their sockets. Her orifices were stretched and taking a hard pummelling and the pleasure that came with it was making her see stars behind a multi-coloured screen.

She was done for. It was too much; all she could do was to take it, be a good servant.

Good servants get treats after all.

Sharp pleasure-pain had her Aura flicker across her rear as Blake spanked her thoroughly and kept fucking her like the mistress she was.

"I'm close…!" she hissed. "Switch!"

Kali chuckled and began to shift and move.

For only a moment did everything slow down for the fencer, only for the world around her to suddenly spin back around faster as Blake was beneath her and Kali was taking her from behind. Blake kept pulling the leash and thrusted up into her servant's cunt with a growl.

They kept at it, but Weiss didn't know how long. It was a haze of lust and she had likely blacked out a little.

The mattress shifted from the quicker tempo of thrusts and the bed grated loudly. Her body was hotter and the bodies pressing up against her from the front and back were taut, the Faunus' voices loud, shrill, and could only indicate one thing.

_Finally._

Her mistresses would fully claim her!

Euphoria rolled over her in smaller waves for the umpteenth time as she writhed, locked in place between the two beasts. She felt their cocks throb like crazy, engorged further with blood and taut balls slapping against her sweaty skin as Blake's and Kali's feline growls kept rising in octave.

Weiss let out a cry, eyes fully rolling back as heat erupted down below. She let out shaky breaths, her body convulsing as the Belladonna pair emptied themselves inside of her and kept at it for at least a minute of ejaculation and rough, hard thrusts. The heat seeped over her the sensation triggered her own ecstasy, prolonging the daze.

Sandwiched between the two, Weiss could only quiver and moan as the two kept rutting, her mind wiped clean.

**x.x.x**

It wasn't until after another ten minutes, when all three were sprawled out over the bed, that the silence was finally broken by the older Faunus' airy laugh.

"This was…absolutely wonderful…you two…"

Blake managed a chuckle. "It certainly was…you okay, Weiss?"

"…I guess…after a bath…and some rest…"

"I don't blame you, after all of this," Kali said. "You were fantastic, Weiss, dear. I can't wait to have you as my daughter-in-law!"

Weiss laughed dryly at that. At this rate she'd be several people's daughter-in-law.

"You should bring your girlfriend over more often, Blake," Kali then added. "This roleplaying was just what I needed to unwind a bit."

"Oh, I agree," Blake replied and kissed the fencer. "Until then, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed the leash, would you? I'd love to…recreate this scenario every now and then."

Weiss smiled nervously, but she wasn't going to argue against the idea.

Instead she opted to welcome it and kiss her girlfriend back.

* * *

A week later, having been at the mercy of her mistresses- _**hostesses'**_care, (swapped between mother and daughter enjoying their `servant´ back and forth) it dawned on Weiss that the summer vacation was coming to an end. There was only about a week left and students had to get back to Beacon at least two days before school started per the rules.

Having played the role of servant and taking cocks and cum like a champ every day and night for a whole week – _again_ – had worn Weiss out, but at least she had been able to get some decent sleep last night; thankfully, Kali and Blake had left her alone sexually speaking. She had even managed to sleep in a couple of hours extra!

Having refreshed herself thoroughly with a hot shower, body-wash, and fruity shampoo and with her bags packed and ready, Weiss headed downstairs for what she hoped was a prepared breakfast.

She could hear people talking, Kali and Blake amongst the voices, and assumed they were chatting with Ghira and perhaps the neighbours. Though she did not like the idea of people in Menagerie finding out there was a Schnee in the village, she would be safe in the mayor's house if anything. She entered the kitchen—

"Oh, good morning, dear!" Kali greeted.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"Hello again, princess."

"Oh, Hello again, Weiss!"

"Heya Ice Queen!"

She froze up mid-step, eyes wide as plates. Gathered around the low table were her teammates _and their mothers_, having tea and ogling the fencer like a pack of hounds.

"Uh…Hello everyone…"

What was happening? Several red flags went off in her head.

"So our daughters told us that you four are in a relationship together," Raven said with a lopsided smirk. "That's pretty interesting if you ask me."

"So we ended up talking about it and while Mrs. Rose and Mr Xiao-Long already knew, we couldn't help but wanting to get all the details," Kali added.

"Uhm…"

She was starting to shiver and not entirely certain as to why.

"Really, Weiss? You couldn't get enough from your team so you need all our moms too?" Yang eyed her playfully. "I mean I thought you and _my_ mom was one thing, but Summer and Kali as well?"

"Well you certainly made a good impression on your future mother-in-law's," Blake said. "_Too_ good perhaps."

"So Mrs. Belladonna here was kind enough to reach out and invite us over," Summer followed up. When she did not elaborate as to why and instead eyed Weiss with a sultry look – joined by everyone else – Weiss knew what was going to happen.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning.

There was a week left until they had to return to Beacon and with a room full of horny women Weiss understood that there was only one way she would get out of here. The realization was a bizarre mix of equal dread and anticipation. She was cornered and without recourse, her heart pumping faster and heat suffusing between her thighs as the women slowly got up one by one…in both senses of the words.

She was starting to pant as heat spread to her face and mind reeling and running wild.

Her underwear slowly fell to her ankles.

**To be continued…?**


End file.
